Um Momento Eterno
by Dack Ralter
Summary: Shinji reflete sobre os seus problemas. Mas então ele percebe que não é o único a ter dúvidas...


Um Momento Eterno  
  
  
Ele sentou-se na cama e soltou um logo suspiro. Mesmo após um banho demorado, ainda sentia o corpo cansado. Mesmo após vários banhos, ainda podia sentia o LCL na pele. Mais uma vez ele se perguntou o porque fazer aquilo. "Sim, por que eu faço isso? Por que simplesmente não jogar tudo para o alto e sumir dalí? O meu pai não se importa mesmo... ele pode arranjar outro substituto." Ele já pensara isso várias e várias vezes, mas naquele dia, naquele instante parecia mais intenso. Não sabia se era o resultado do cansaço ou finalmente ele estava chegando a alguma conclusão. Mesmo não havendo nenhum ataque naquelas últimas semanas, sempre havia um treino ou um teste para ser realizado. Ele nunca havia reclamado da rotina, até porque isso era novidade para ele. Mas quando a novidade se torna rotina...  
  
"Como Rei agüentou tudo isso até hoje?" Ao pensar na garota que nunca sorria ele lembrou dos sentimentos que tem ao ficar próximo dela. Não era algo que ele podia explicar, nunca havia sentido isso... mas de alguma forma eram sentimentos conhecidos. E ela nunca reclamava, pelo menos ele nunca havia visto ela reclamar. E quando eles se conheceram, ela estava disposta a colocar a própria vida em risco sem pensar duas vezes... ao contrário dele.  
  
Uma onda de vergonha tomou o seu corpo. "Será que a Asuka tem razão? Não passo de um baka?". As imagens da ruivinha passaram como um turbilhão pela sua mente. Sim, ela era um pé no saco, mas havia algo nela que chamava a atenção se Shinji. E não era a Asuka irritante e arrogante, mas sim uma Asuka que estava por baixo daquela "capa". Algo que ele percebia as vezes e que ele desejava que surgisse mais vezes. Esse último pensamento o fez corar.  
  
"Não... ela tem prazer de me humilhar..." ou seria apenas porque ela queria ser aceita de qualquer maneira? Será que ela queria chamar a atenção de Shinji? Mas por que tinha que ser daquela forma? Houve uma vez que ele sentiu uma louca vontade de pega-la pelo pescoço e apertar, mas apertar com bastante força. E isso o assustava, mesmo a possibilidade de fazer isso o assustava... e o pior é que ele sentiu um certo prazer... Pensou na sensação que seria colocar as duas mãos naquele pescoço e aperta-lo até o fim... Um ligeiro sorriso emergiu nos lábios do rapaz.  
  
"NÃO NÃO!! Isso é errado... eu não gosto dela, mas não posso fazer algo desse tipo... eu..." os seus pensamentos agora eram confusos...   
  
"AAAAIIIII!!!! DROGA DE MESA...."  
  
A voz de Asuka vinda do quarto ao lado tirou Shinji dos seus pensamentos. Pela intensidade do grito ela deveria estar sentindo muita dor. Será se ela precisava de ajuda? Ele pensou em ir até lá, mas lembrou que ela não estaria muito receptiva. Outro longo suspiro...  
  
Por algum tempo Shiji ficou parado, ouvindo o tic-tac do relógio... Não pensou em nada, apenas ficou ali, sentado... Foi quando ele percebeu... era muito fraco e por isso ele demorou para perceber. Um choro, alguém estava chorando.  
  
A Misato iria passar a noite fora, assim esse choro só poderia ser da Asuka. Era uma choro franco, como um desabafo. Isso causou surpresa a Shiji... Ele nunca achou que ela fosse capaz de chorar, ou que houvesse algo que a fizesse chorar... Isso fez surgir outro sentimento em Shinji, mas esse sentimento era novo, diferente, algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes...  
  
Dessa vez ele não pensou duas vezes em se levantar e ir até ela... ele precisava ter certeza que estava tudo bem com ela, ele tinha que fazer algo por ela.  
  
Esse sentimento, novo, diferente, havia feito uma transformação no rapaz. Como um raio ele sai do quarto e irrompe no quarto da garota e depara com ela em cima da cama, de bruços, chorando...  
  
Shinji se aproxima dela e senta ao seu lado... Numa situação normal ele nunca faria algo, mas hoje ele sente que é capaz de tudo. "Asuka, o que aconteceu... por que você está chorando?"  
  
Ela vira e senta-se na cama. Então Shinji percebe que ela possui dois lindos olhos azuis... e que eles parecem ainda mais lindos cobertos de lágrimas... "Eu tenho medo... medo de voltar a NERV, medo de entrar no meu EVA, medo de ficar presa, medo de ficar sozinha, medo de morrer..."  
  
O gesto foi automático... Shinji a abraçou, procurando colocar o rosto da garota contra o seu peito. O abraço era quente e aconchegante. Asuka correspondeu o abraço e se ajeitou no colo de Shinji. O garoto sentiu as lágrimas molharem o seu peito.  
  
"Não chore Asuka... tudo vai ficar bem..." Shinji se sentia feliz... de alguma forma era embriagante ter a ruivinha nos seus braços... sentir a maciez do rosto dela, a quentura do seu corpo. Ele notou que ela ainda tinha os cabelos úmidos, um leve aroma refrescante chegou ao seu nariz.   
  
Ele queria que aquele momento fosse eterno. Era bem possível que na manhã seguinte tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, por isso mesmo ele desejava do fundo do coração que aquele abraço nunca acabasse...  
  
(continua? ...)  
-------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Início: 01/10/2002  
Termino: 02/10/2002  
Primeira Revisão: 12/10/2002  
Revisão Final: 13/10/2002  
Notas do Autor: 13/10/2002  
  
Olá pessoal... esse é o meu primeiro fanfic. Comecei a escreve-lo numa noite, após um dia onde tudo deu errado e eu não estava me sentindo bem. Por isso o clima meio "down" no início.   
Não sou nenhum especialista em Evangelion... o pouco que eu conheço foi através do mangá, assim procurei trabalhar com as informações que tenho. Acredito que muitos não concordarão com as atitudes da Asuka, mas a minha opinião é que por baixo daquela arrogância e autoconfiança, está uma garota que se sente sozinha e que tem medo de tudo (Está é a razão que eu classifiquei o conto como OOC - "Out Of Character" ou seja, personagens que são retratados de forma diferente ou que agem de maneira diferente).  
  
Gostaria de agradecer ao Polansk, o test-driver deste conto.  
  
Espero que vocês gostem.  
  
Abraços,  
  
Dack Ralter  
chsb@starmedia.com 


End file.
